Ale było, ja pierdolę
Wczoraj, ale kogo to interesuje? Byłem u Mietka. Byłem sobie pogadać. Witamy się. Idziemy sobie usiąść. Siadamy pod altaną, co to zrobił raz. Rozmawiamy sobie. Pyta się mnie, jak tam u mnie. Ja mówię, że dobrze. Zauważyłem, że jakiś kabel zwisa. Mówi, że to na oświetlenie. Prąd tu jeszcze niepodłączony jest, ale się zrobi. Przyjechali jeszcze Maciek i Norbert z dziećmi. Między innymi takie dwa małe. Mietek się mnie pyta: Też takie masz, co nie? No mam, mam. Ludzie mówią, że mieć bliźniaki to fajna rzecz, ale wychowanie ich... Tak... ...dwa razy więcej pieniędzy wydanych... ...tak jest... ...a nawet i zmarnowanych. ...zgadza się. Podobno my też tacy byli, ja taki byłem podobno, ale gdzie ja bym to, kurwa, pamiętał. Nie dość, że nikt tego nie pamięta, to jeszcze na starość, kurwa no, ale pamiętam, jak żem młody był, ciepło było, wiosna, to potok taki był. O, jak stąd do ogrodzenia tam. Kąpałem się w nim. Cały mokry wylazłem. Wracam do domu. Idę spać. Kaszlałem całą noc. Matka mnie rano woła. "Mietek, chodź tu!" Ja patrzę po cichu, a tu z lagą stoi, wchodzę, a tu, kurwa, goni mnie matka, trzy lagi żem dostał. Matka mówi: "Zachciało ci się w potoku..." A, nie, czekaj, w fosie, bo fosa się wtedy na to mówiło. "Zachciało ci się w fosie kąpania, mokryś wrócił, kaszlałżeś całą noc, to z kija dostaniesz!" Goniła mnie. Dobieglimy do potoku i mnie wrzuciła i po kaszlu. A na kaszel to się brało pół łyżeczki cukru do ryja i chuj. Albo świnia zachorowała na różycę, to się ją octem polewało. Skakała jak skurwysyn, bo ocet to piecze w rany. Ludzie sobie radzili. Nie radziliby sobie, to by nie żyli. A znasz najlepszy sposób na rany? No, mówiłeś mi, najszczać na ranę. No. Raz na budowie praktyki mieliśmy, bo ja to w zawodówce na mechanika takiego robotycznego, co to naprawiał roboty, uczyłem się. Nie żałuję. Bo były 3 dni nauki i 3 dni praktyki, to cośtam robię przy takim robocie, zaciąłem się, idę do brygadzisty. "Panie brygadzisto, zaciąłem się na ręce, poradź pan, co zrobić?" "A idź, kurwa, za mur i najszczyj na ranę, to zagoi się". Idę, jszczę i po chwili już nie ma. Albo Maciek i Norbert mali byli, to pampersów nie było, tylko takie szmaciane pieluchy. Jak dziecko osrało albo osikało, to do wielkiego gara, podgrzewało się, zakrywało i potem się prało. Ja żem tak raz odkrył, para buchnęła, para gorętsza od wody, to skóra mi się zawinęła. No wiesz, tak normalnie zlazła i się zawinęła. No, no wiem. To wieczorem, gdi nikt nie widzi w krzaki idę, odrywam to zawinięte, wystawiam fujarę i jszczę. Szszszszszszszsz. "Ała, kurwa, jak piecze, ała, aaaaaa, kurwaa". No ale śladu nie ma. Widzisz tu jaki ślad? No nie. No i widzisz. Człowiek dawał sobie radę. Nic nie było, a człowiek jakoś żył. Jak żem był mały, pamiętam, jak dostałem 5 złotych, to 4 bułi sobie kupiłem. Ale, chłopie, byłem zadowolony z tego. I pamiętam, jak robiłem tak, że robiłem dziurę w bułce, brałem cukier, tak, żeby matka nie widziała, wsypywałem, zalewałem gorącą wodą i jadłem. Ale to, kurwa, było dobre, ale jak by matka się dowiedziała, że ja cukier tak używam, to bym z kija dostał. Cukru nie było, a jak kilo kupiłeś, to, kurwa, na miesiąc miało ci starczyć. A wiesz, kiedy ja jadłem pomarańcze? W Boże Narodzenie? Nigdy, kurwa. Pomarańcza żem pierwszy raz zjadł, jak ożeniony byłem. A pomidora to, kurwa, nigdzie nie miałeś. A ogórka? Kurwa, jak raz wujek taki co daleko w górach mieszkał mi przywiózł jednego na rok, to żem miał. Ale akurat alkohol był. Ludzie pili jak skurwysyny. Jak ktoś ucztę robił, to piły chłopy i tak najebane śpiewały. Chodziły i śpiewały, kurwa, po ulicy. Ja pamiętam, jak ja raz we wojsku się najebałem i śpiewałem, kurwa jego mać, co to było. <śmiech> Albo na święta to wiele osób na choinkach świeczki miało. Prawdziwe. Tacy biedni, od których był taki jeden, co ze mną do klasy chodził, z mojego roku był, to oni, kurwa, co rok mieli i zapalali. Ojciec często jechał na targ i takie kupował. Choinkę my ubierali, to świeczki zapalał każdy, kto miał. Żywym ogniem się paliły. A jak się zapaliła choinka, to się brało koc i przygaszało, bo nie było czym polać. A co, jeśli się koc jeszcze podpalił? A gdzie by ci się, kurwa, koc podpalił? Koc przytłumiał i dobrze było. Teraz wszystko, kurwa, jest. Ser, szynka, kurwa, pomidor, wszystko, ale i tak narzekają. No ale i tak pierdolony rząd podwyższa ceny, to nie ma się zbytnio co dziwić tym ludziom. A, kurwa, jebać ten cały rząd. Jebać tych polityków. Zaczekaj, po piwie przyniosę. Przyniósł piwo. Norbert gadał, że sprężarkę kupił. Mówił, ze pisało, że 20 KM mocy. Pewnie demon jakiś. No i tak to było. Gadaliśmy sobie. No i chuj. Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Seriale